Gefährlicher Rosenregen
by AnonymerKeks
Summary: Seit Voldemorts Tod sind einige Jahre vergangen, doch nun wird die Zaubererwelt wieder durch grausame Morde erschüttert. Hermine ist inzwischen Lehrkraft in Hogwarts und wird ungewollt in die Aufklärung der Morde hinein gezogen. R


Und hier ist meine neue FF, hier gilt das gleiche wie bei meinen anderen, ich habe keinen Beta Leser. Es ist eine Idee und ich möchte mich nicht unter Druck setzen.  
Es wird etwas anderes, nicht das übliche. Voldemort ist tot, Dumbledore lebt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

PS: Ja es wird wieder eine SS/HG FF, aber doch etwas anders als sonst. ;)

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, sei es nicht anders erwähnt gehören J.K. Rowling ;)

* * *

Flehend fixierten die Augen der jungen Frau die Männer vor ihr. Sie hatte schon so viel von diesen Magiern gehört und nun sollte die junge Hexe selbst eines ihrer Opfer werden?  
Seit Voldemorts Fall gab es so gut wie gar keine bösen Zauberer mehr. Doch seit einigen Wochen tyrannisierten diese vermummten Magier, die Zaubererwelt. Sie schreckten auch nicht davor zurück, ihre Opfer gnadenlos zu foltern oder gar zu töten und nun sollte es sie treffen. Einzelne Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über ihr verschmutztes Gesicht.  
Denn sie waren nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihr umgegangen. Was diese Unbekannten von ihr wollten, wusste die junge Frau nicht. Denn die Fremden hatten nicht gesprochen, aber das taten sie nie. Davon hatte sie gelesen. Weiter konnte die junge Dame nicht mehr denken, erneut wurde sie von einem Zauber getroffen und schrie vor Schmerzen auf.  
„Warum tut ihr das?" fragte sie keuchend vor Schmerz. „Hat euch der Krieg mit Voldemort nicht gereicht?" Genau das hätte sie nicht sagen sollen, einer der Männer machte nun das, was sie nun immer wieder mit ihren Opfern taten. Sie auf eine sehr grausame Weise zu töten. Wenn dieser mit ihr fertig war, würde man die junge Frau kaum wieder erkennen.  
Als ihr letzter verzweifelter Hilfeschrei in der Nacht verschwand, nickten sich die Männer zu und verschwanden einfach im Nichts, so wie sie es immer taten.  
Nun ging ein weiteres wehrloses Opfer auf das Konto der sehr skrupellosen Zauberer. An eine Rückkehr von Voldemorts ehemaligen Anhängern glaubte niemand, denn die waren nicht mehr am Leben oder hatten sich glaubhaft von ihm losgesagt. Außerdem handelten diese Zauberer ganz anders als die Voldemorts Anhänger.  
In ein paar Stunden würde man sie finden und es würde sich wieder in Windeseile verbreiten.

Auch Hermine, die inzwischen in ihrer ehemaligen Schule arbeitete, hatte von diesen Morden gehört und es bestürzte sie, das so viele unschuldige Hexen und Zauberer ihr Leben lassen mussten. Albus Dumbledore versuchte nach wie vor die Ruhe zu bewahren, unnötige Panik würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen und selbst Snape konnte sich diese Morde nicht erklären. Hermines bester Freund Harry, der nun im Ministerium arbeitete hielt die Lehrerschaft in Hogwarts auf dem laufenden.  
Nach ihrem Abschluss hatte sich das Trio in verschiedene Richtungen entwickelt. Obwohl Hermine eigentlich nicht vor hatte in Hogwarts zu arbeiten, hatte sie es für Dumbledore doch getan. Obwohl der Umstand nicht gerade ein schöner gewesen war, denn im finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort vor einigen Jahren, hatten auch viele Lehrkräfte ihr Leben gelassen oder waren danach nicht mehr fähig zu unterrichten.  
Ron dagegen machte mit seiner Verlobten, einer Gryffindor des öfteren Forschungsreisen und war deshalb kaum noch in seinem Haus in Hogsmead anzutreffen.  
Hermines Laune war an diesem Tag eigentlich ganz gut, doch das änderte sich schlagartig als ihr wieder Professor Snape, der immer noch unterrichtete entgegen kam. Er hatte sich eigentlich nicht verändert, ein paar graue Haare konnte man schon erkennen und seine Züge zierten schon einige Falten.  
Auch charakterlich blieb Severus so wie er zu ihrer Schulzeit gewesen war. Hermine vermied es jedoch engeren Kontakt mit Snape zu haben. Natürlich konnten sie auch normal miteinander diskutieren, obwohl es Snape nach wie vor schwer zu fallen schien.  
„Guten Tag Professor", grüßte sie ihren ehemaligen Meister der Zaubertränke. Dieser nickte nur zur Begrüßung. Begrüßung. 'Habe ich wirklich erwartet, das er mal seinen Mund aufmacht? Nein!'  
Da heute nichts besonders auf ihrem Plan stand, entschloss Hermine sich noch einmal ins Dorf zu geben, schließlich benötigte sie noch einige Dinge für das Wochenende.  
Obwohl die Sonne sich noch nicht hinter den Wolken versteckte, hatte Hermine das Gefühl, das es heute kälter als sonst war. Doch bevor Hermine sich in einen Kaufrausch stürzte, wollte sie sich noch einen Kaffee gönnen.  
Sie steuerte auch das nächstbeste Café an und zum Glück war dort nicht viel los. 'Perfekt'. Auch Hermine wollte jetzt die Ruhe genießen, denn der Schullärm konnte manchmal schon etwas einnehmend sein, weswegen sie sich nach solchen ruhigen Momenten sehnte. Natürlich liebte Hermine ihre Arbeit, aber wer brauchte nicht einmal solche Momente, in denen man einfach nur entspannen und wieder Kraft tanken konnte? Nachdem sie sich einen Kaffee bestellt hatte, ließ Hermine sich an einem der Tische nieder und zog ein Buch hervor. Endlich war ihr lang ersehntes Buch über die Anfänge der Zauberei angekommen.  
Während Hermine schmöckerte, betrat etwas später ein doch sehr attraktiver Mann das Café. Sehr kurz ließ Hermine ihren Blick über den neuen Gast schweifen, nahm aber nicht weiter Notiz von ihm.  
Er dagegen musterte Hermine ein kleines bisschen länger und es gefiel ihm was er da sah. Jedoch sprach der Unbekannte sie nicht sofort an. Aber er war ja hier um sich eine Kleinigkeit zu genehmigen.

„Ich habe aber gar keinen Kaffee bestellt", war Hermine etwas verwundert. „Der kommt von dem Herrn da drüben am Tisch, er hat auch schon deine Rechnung bezahlt." Hermine sah an der Bedienung vorbei, in die Richtung des Mannes, der ihr ein äußerst charmantes Lächeln zuwarf und Hermine hatte große Mühe damit sich das Lächeln zu verkneifen, aber dann erwiderte sie es doch.  
Der Fremde nahm dies als eine Erlaubnis sie anzusprechen. 'Der kommt doch nicht etwa zu mir herüber?' und doch tat er es.  
„Hallo schöne Frau, darf ich Ihnen Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln in seinen Zügen. Hermine fiel auf das der Mann mit einem Akzent sprach, also schloss sie daraus das er gar nicht von hier sein konnte.  
„Gerne", versuchte Hermine so normal wie möglich zu antworten. Sie zeigte auf einen Stuhl, an ihrem Tisch, an dem er sich sogleich niederließ. „Darf ich mich ganz dreist erkundigen woher Sie kommen Mr.?" Der Mann schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Mein Name ist Flavio Álvarez und ich bin gebürtiger Spanier." Nun war sie erstaunt, was machte denn ein Spanier, der eigentlich Sonne und Wärme gewöhnt war, hier in dieser kalten und verregneten Ecke?  
„Was verschlägt einen Spanier denn hier in diese kalte Umgebung?" erkundigte Hermine sich interessiert, worauf Flavio mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich nehme an das was viele in andere Orte und Länder verschlägt, der Job", antwortete Flavio charmant lächelnd, aber Hermine erwiderte es nicht, sie nickte nur verstehend. Bevor Hermine den Heimweg antrat, unterhielten die beiden sich noch einige Stunden über sehr belanglose Dinge.

Dumbledore hatte in einer Lehrerkonferenz angekündigt, das sie in den nächsten Tagen ein neuer Lehrer in Hogwarts anfangen würde. Snape war eigentlich eher der Meinung das sie keinen weiteren benötigten, aber Dumbledore dachte da natürlich wieder einmal anders. Denn das Lehrerkollegium konnte auch etwas Unterstützung gebrauchen.  
Während alle schon beim Mittagsessen waren, machte Dumbledore eine kleine Führung durch die Schule. Der neue Lehrer schien dabei sehr interessiert und aufmerksam zu sein.  
„Ich muss schon sagen Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts ist außergewöhnlich." Ein stolzes Lächeln schlich sich in die Züge des Schulleiters.  
„Ich danke Ihnen Professor, nun ist es an der Zeit das wir Sie der Schule vorstellen." Der neue Lehrer hatte dagegen nichts einzuwenden und betrat ein wenig später mit Albus Dumbledore die große Halle.  
„Auch wenn ich euch jetzt ungern vom Essen abhalte, ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen."  
Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche und Albus Dumbledore hatte vollste Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Das hier ist Professor Flavio Álvarez."  
Zu erst glaubte Hermine sich verhört zu haben, doch als sie sich umdrehte setzte fast ihr Herz aus. Diese blauen Augen kannte sie doch. Das war doch der Mann, den sie vor einigen Tagen kennen gelernt hatte. Was Dumbledore vom neuen Kollegen erzählte hörte Hermine schon gar nicht mehr.  
Flavio warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinen neuen Kollegen. Hermine unterrichtete hier also auch. Er nickte ihr kurz zu. Das Nicken erwiderte sie vorsichtig.  
Nachdem Dumbledore den neuen Lehrer ausgiebig vorgestellt hatte, wandten sich alle wieder dem Essen zu und führten ihre Gespräche fort. Am Abend würde er dann seine Räume beziehen.

Jedoch wurde am nächsten Tag die Zaubererwelt von einem weiteren grausamen Mord erschüttert. Das männliche Opfer wurde von den Unbekannten genauso grausam zugerichtet, wie die Zauberer vor ihm und wieder fand man nichts über die Täter heraus.  
Natürlich verbreitete sich das alles wie ein Lauffeuer durch Hogwarts. Dumbledore dagegen versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren, unnötige Panik war hier wirklich fehl am Platz.  
„Eine ganz schön schlimme Sache Professor Granger, finden Sie nicht auch?" Flavio ließ sich neben Hermine auf einer Bank nieder.  
Erschrocken sog Hermine die Luft ein. „Mr. Álvarez, Sie haben wirklich ein Talent darin, aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen." Der Hochgewachsene lächelte charmant. „Finden sie Professor Granger?" Woraufhin Hermine nur mit den Augen rollte. „Das war kein Kompliment Mr. Álvarez." Ein leises Lachen kam über seine Lippen. „Ich habe es auch nicht als ein solches aufgefasst Professor. Aber ich bin eigentlich wegen etwas anderem hier..." Hermine seufzte. „Und wegen was sind Sie hier Mr. Álvarez?" Jedoch ließ der Spanier sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ich würde Ihnen gerne das Du anbieten Professor Granger." Nun glaubte Hermine sich wirklich verhört zu haben. Sie kannten sich noch nicht richtig und er bat ihr jetzt schon das Du an? Da war dieser Spanier bei Hermine so was von Falsch. „Da müssen Sie sich leider noch etwas gedulden Mr. Álvarez..." gab sie mit einem spitzen Unterton zurück und beschäftigte sich sehr interessiert mit ihrem Buch. „Außerdem kennen wir uns doch gar nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ließe sich doch ändern, wir haben doch genug Zeit dafür." Das war wieder einmal so typisch Mann, deshalb beschloss Hermine auch nicht näher darauf einzugehen. „Haben Sie nichts zu tun Mr. Álvarez?" Da Hermine seine Gesellschaft noch nicht zu wollen schien, hielt Flavio es nun für besser sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Flavio wusste, wann es Zeit war zu gehen. Deshalb erhob er sich wortlos und verschwand unter den bewundernden Blicken der Schülerinnen, um Hermine nicht länger auf den Keks zu gehen.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen eher ruhig und unspektakulär, der Spanier hielt sich brav von Hermine fern, jedoch ging er ihr nicht so ganz aus dem Kopf. Beim Abendessen musterte sie ihn einige Minuten lang.  
Flavio war eigentlich ein ganz ansehnlicher Mann, braune gelockte, kurze Haare. Seine eisblauen Augen waren auch nicht zu verachten. Flavios Nase schien gerade zu perfekt zu sein. Als nächstes kamen die Lippen des Spaniers. Diese schienen perfekt zum Küssen geeignet zu sein. Sie wirkten sinnlich und unheimlich weich. Da Flavio nicht Hermines Starren bemerkte, ließ er eher unbeabsichtigt seine Zunge einige Sekundenbruchteile über seine Lippen tanzen, aber das reichte schon aus um Hermine rot werden zu lassen. Das er einen drei Tage Bart hatte, machte es auch nicht einfacher.  
'Oh was denke ich da nur...' Kopfschüttelnd beschäftigte Hermine sich intensiv mit ihrem Abendessen.  
„Na Miss Granger, an was denken Sie denn?" fragte Snape spitz. „Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!" fuhr Hermine ihren ehemaligen Professor gereizt an.  
Eigentlich wollte Hermine sich nach dem Essen sofort aus dem Staub machen, doch da hatte sie Rechnung ohne Flavio gemacht.  
„Hätten Sie einen kleinen Moment Zeit für mich?" fragte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln. Zuerst wollte Hermine verneinen, doch dann nickte sie.  
„Ich gehe heute Abend ins Theater und da wollte ich fragen, wo ich doch noch eine Karte übrig habe, ob Sie mich begleiten würden?"  
Einen Moment lang zögerte Hermine, bevor sie nickte.  
„Gut, dann werde ich Sie in 2 Stunden abholen", hauchte Flavio charmant und machte sich wieder unter den bewundernden Blicken der Schülerinnen aus dem Staub.  
'Hui... der riecht ja auch noch gut.' Erneut nahm Hermines Gesicht eine rötliche Farbe an, was einem anderen natürlich nicht verborgen blieb.  
Hermine verbrachte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vor dem Spiegel. Normalerweise brauchte sie nie so lange um sich hübsch zu machen, doch heute wollte sie es sein. Schließlich war der Mann mit dem sie heute ausgehen würde doch sehr attraktiv.  
Dennoch versuchte Hermine so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Sonst war sie nicht so nervös.  
'Hermine Granger, du gehst mit ihm aus, du wirst ihn ja nicht gleich heiraten!'  
Sie richtete noch schnell ihre Haare, nahm die Tasche und öffnete sogleich die Tür. „Sie sind ja pünktlich." Erschrocken zuckte Hermine zurück. Das Flavio so pünktlich war, damit hatte Hermine nicht gerechnet.  
Erstaunt musterte der Hochgewachsene die junge Frau vor sich. 'Eine außergewöhnliche Schönheit, bildhübsch.'  
Flavio verneigte sich. „Sie sehen großartig aus Hermine." Genau diese Worte sorgten dafür, das Hermine sofort errötete. Amüsiert bot Flavio Hermine seinen Arm an und sie machten sich auf den Weg ins Theater.

Während des Stückes warfen sich beide immer wieder Blicke zu, lächelten dann und wann auch. Jedoch versuchte Hermine den Körperkontakt zu vermeiden. Flavio dagegen schien amüsiert. Er fand es niedlich, wie Hermine versuchte ihm bloß nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Doch dann ergriff Flavio die Initiative und nahm vorsichtig Hermines Hand in die seine. Sichtlich erschrocken sah Hermine auf seine Hand, die ihre zärtlich umfasste. Seine Hand war außergewöhnlich weich und strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus. Die Berührung verursachte Gänsehaut bei ihr und Flavio fiel genau dies auch auf.  
„Ich mache doch gar nichts", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Das sehe ich anders Flavio oder wie nennen Sie das?" Anstatt Hermine eine Antwort zu geben, schenkte er ihr nur ein Lächeln.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wandten sich beide wieder dem Stück zu, das auch bald zuende war.

Nach dem Theaterbesuch, begleitete Flavio natürlich Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts, bevor sie allerdings in die Schule zurück gingen, machten sie noch einen gemeinsamen Spaziergang.  
'So schlimm ist er eigentlich gar nicht', dachte Hermine lächelnd während sie Flavio zuhörte.  
„Ich muss Ihnen für den schönen Abend danken Flavio. Ich hatte lange nicht mehr so einen angenehmen Abend." Der Spanier lächelte charmant. „Das kann ich Ihnen nur zurückgeben Hermine. Ich hätte nichts gegen eine Wiederholung."  
Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln huschte über Hermines Lippen. „Ich auch nicht", entgegnete sie.  
Eigentlich erwartete Hermine noch eine Antwort, doch dann beugte sich Flavio zu ihr herunter und drückte Hermine einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange. Zuerst fühlte sich es etwas komisch an, doch dann erst realisierte Hermine was Flavio da gerade tat.  
„Gute Nacht Hermine", flüsterte Flavio und machte sich sehr langsam auf den Weg zurück in seine Räume.  
Während Hermine etwas vor sich hin zu träumen schien, wurde sie einige Sekunden später ziemlich abrupt aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Dumbledore möchte das Sie sich das noch ansehen Professor Granger", zischte Snape in seinem üblichen Tonfall.  
„Sie haben wirklich ein Talent in den unpassendsten Momenten aufzutauchen!" Snape hob die Augenbraue.  
„Ach das fällt Ihnen jetzt erst auf?" fragte er mit einem sarkastischen Ton in der Stimme. „Nein." Hermine nahm die Unterlagen entgegen und warf kurz einen Blick auf diese.  
„Sonst noch was?" Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich, nein das würde er sich für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufheben.  
„Nein", erwiderte Severus und entfernte sich von Hermine. Während sich über Hermines Kopf kleine Wutwolken bildeten sah Snape ihr amüsiert hinterher. Natürlich hatte er auch schon gemerkt das der Spanier Hermine Avancen machte. Jedoch hielt Snape nicht gerade viel von ihm. Für Severus war dieser „Bengel" einfach nur ein Macho, dem alle Frauen zu Füße lagen.  
Er hatte sich vorgenommen ihn weiter zu beobachten, vielleicht waren sie ihn ja Recht bald wieder los.  
Wenn nicht, dann könnte er ja unter Umständen nachhelfen. Snape entschloss sich nun auch zu Bett zu gehen, sonst würde Dumbledore ihn wahrscheinlich finden und wieder irgendwelche Süßigkeiten andrehen.

* * *

**_Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, ich würde mich über ein Review freuen._**


End file.
